Missing You
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Sadie J hasn't been the same without Kit The lovely chatty bouncy young girl we used to know has gone moody and What will it take to bring her back to life again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadie Pov**

Kit Karter. When I heard he was moving to Brazil, I was shocked. At first I thought it was just another one of his stupid jokes but I soon realized it was true. Kit was moving to Brazil and I'd never see him again.

Of course I didn't let that stop me from forcing him to not go. Sometimes I think it was my fault he went, if he hadn't taken my advice in the wrong way then maybe he'd still be here.

I remember saying goodbye to him... no I don't. I don't think Kit and I needed to say goodbye at all. All I did was hug him tightly gripping onto his shirt and crying my heart out. I remember smelling his aftershave remembering it was the one I gave him. I remember feeling useless and annoyed and angry at him for going away. But I felt guilty for being so obsessed with those 1D tickets that I didn't realize my best mate was going halfway across the world. Kit tried his hardest to hide away the fact that he was sad too but I saw through it right away. I was glad Dede was with me though, I wouldn't risk losing her either!

But after he left something inside me changed. I felt more depressed, more angry, more moody. At first I hid it all away, pretending I didn't care but after we moved house and the diner closed down, I couldn't contain it inside me anymore.

Everyone noticed the sudden change in Sadie J. Everyone.

But nobody knew it had started ages ago. When he had left.

Today was my birthday. I was turning 16. Ashlii came to greet me happy birthday and I just smiled at her my mind obviously far far away.

"What's up sis? Don't like getting old?" she joked. I suppose Ashlii had her nice moments.

I shook my head softly.

"Then what is it?"

I shook my head again and went to leave the room. I brushed my hair and scrubbed my face. I was going to make a fresh start. I decided it would be a little creepy if I was so depressed I didn't even make an effort for my birthday.

I went downstairs where Dad said happy birthday and handed me my breakfast. I saw Danny, Jake, Keith eating and my little sister Pippa getting fed by my new mum Bev. Pippa was my half-sister but I loved her so much. She was a little trouble-maker at times but she was sweet really. I took Bev's place of feeding Pippa and smiled a little when she greedily sucked up all the food off the spoon.

"Getting ready to be a mum already Sadie?" Bev teased "Anything between you and Taylor that we should know about?"

I shook my head smiling broadly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Dad said softly messing up my smoothly brushed hair. I knew that today was a big day for all of us, Sadie J was turning into an adult.

"Yeah happy birthday sis" Danny spoke up suddenly not meeting my gaze. He played about with his food and I realized that although he didn't show it, he hated the fact that I was turning into an adult. I smiled at my little brother weakly upset that he was slightly angry with me for growing up so quickly. After I fed Pippa I took hair upstairs into my room stroking her soft black hair and her pale face. She opened her small mouth slightly smiling at me. I sat her down on my bed and saw Danny enter the room.

He asked if he could hold Pippa and I let him cradle her gently.

"So.. you're becoming 16... almost an adult.." he said his voice wavering.

I could see him trying his best not to cry and I put my arm around him.

"Look I know I haven't always been the best of sister's but I'm still here. I'll still be Sadie J" I told him softly.

"Yeah but lately you've been more of a moody old pensioner rather than my bouncy weird sister, and I miss that!" he told me.

"Sorry Danny.. I'm so sorry.. but trust me I am not turning into an adult anytime soon!"

"Then why are you acting like this?" he asked looking up to me innocently.

I decided to tell him. "I miss Kit" I whispered my voice cracking.

"And so do I! But I'm not moody like you!"

I nodded, "I know that's the problem.. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Danny nodded slowly "I think I do"

I looked to him disbelievingly and he leaned forward to whisper something in my ear "You like Kit". I looked at him confused "Yeah of course I like Kit, he's my best mate!"

"No silly! I meant you've got a crush on him!" Danny said grinning off his head.

"No I don't! I like Taylor no one else!"

"But you and Kit would be good together!" Danny said quietly.

"But he's halfway across the world and I'm stuck here with you!" I shouted and noticing Danny's face I quickly apologised.

"Sorry bro.. I never meant to.."

"I know you didn't. But you really miss him don't you?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "See if you can take Pippa down to Bev without dropping her" I said pushing him out of my room.

I lay back on my bed and thought about what Danny said.

Did I really like Kit? :/

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlii Pov**

Even I know that Sadie J is becoming all moody something that at one point I practically wished her to become but now I think about it, I don't like this change.

She hasn't told anyone, not even Dede and I bet they've got loads of secrets between them. She's hardly talked to the Dedester since we moved here. Taylor regularly comes round but even he doesn't know what's up with her. I think it's Kit leaving but then I'm sure she would have been emotional about it then rather than now.

I went into her room and found her lying there on the bed. She didn't see me. I grabbed a cushion and slammed it in her face and before I knew we were fighting like cats and dogs. Then finally I gave in realizing that I'd probably mess up my freshly curled hair and Sadie calmed down too and sat on her bed.

"Can't you be at least a little cheery? It's really bugging me you know!" I complained "It is your birthday!"

"Yeah I know..."

"And everyone's coming, and there'll be balloons everywhere, and lots of cake, and presents, and food, and music and did I mention the presents?"

Sadie gave me this disbelieving look that only she could pull off.

"Cheer up a little, Taylor's coming!" I told her and she seemed to brighten up a little.

I smiled at her. "Make sure you two don't.. you know.." I said nudging her.

"Oh we won't!" she suddenly spoke up "Dad's making sure all the boys are in one room and the girls in another. He is well serious about it!" she joked.

"Okay, you sure you don't wanna come downstairs to help decorating?"

"Nah!" she muttered.

"Even if it meant getting to open your presents..?" I tempted her and I won. As usual.

We gathered in our huge living room and watched Sadie sit on the floor, with presents all around her. Then she began to open them..

I gave her some Pink perfume.

Danny gave her a 'Bis Sister' Mug.

Steve gave her some earphones and a brand new iPhone 5C (which I was jealous about)

Mum gave her a whole set of new clothes which Sadie really could do with.

Keith gave her some cosy slippers and Roger had managed to pack an umbrella which she could use for their regular walkies.

Sadie even managed a smile for once and seemed to be returning to her normal personality again.

"So you happy?" Steve asked her quietly.

Sadie nodded eagerly like a little kid, "I don't what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything! You still haven't seen all of it!" I told her giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show you.." Danny chipped in but I cut him off by throwing a random cushion at his head followed by Steve, Bev. Keith, and Jake who seemed to know how to shut the little kid up.

"Surprise me then, you better get started on decorating this place! I'll just go and lie down.." Sadie said jumping up and heading upstairs again. We all looked at each other then and smiled. I had a feeling my sister was getting back to normal again.

_A few hours of decorating later.._

"Oh I'm going to need to lie down.. all this for a 16 year old!" Steve complained turning the kettle on.

"It was worth the effort though, Sadie's gonna love this!" Mum replied.

And she was right. Our theme was a sort of bubbly crazy mix of colours.. and looked really good. There wasn't banners everywhere or confetti on the floors like a classic Sadie J party theme, but more mixes of colours and random activities set up here and there. It was simple but sweet and I'm sure it was perfect for Sadie J as she was turning into an adult.

I heard the doorbell ring and saw Taylor standing at the door.

"Thought I'd be a bit early.. it's ok I'll come back..." he started seeing how nobody was here yet.

"Come in!" I said shoving him in. A few more poeple arrived including Dede who was unusually ecstatic..

"I can't wait to see how Sadie looks! Wow this place is cool!" she gabbled away.

I decided now was the right time to help Sadie get ready. I went up to her room and barged in. She was lying on a beanbag reading a magazine. Typical.

"Right sister, some guests are here and we need to get _you _dressed up!" I exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

Okay.. yes it was a pretty cute black minidress but it was plain and she couldn't be dressed up like Goth girl to a party full of bubbles and happiness.

"Err.. it's a bit normal.." I started and she frowned.

"Like you can do better..." she mumbled and I carefully brought out a dress wrapped in some black bag behind me.

"A bag? Are you kidding!" Sadie grumbled.

"No stupid! You're gonna wear what's inside the bag okay? Now put on this blindfold and get changed.." I said shoving her inside her en suite.

When she finally came out I had to bite my lip to not gasp at what she was wearing. It was this gorgeous red dress with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders but not too much that it looked wrong. The rest of the dress just swayed just above her knees and from that moment I realized that I could actually trust my mum with buying clothes.

"Well? Can I take this thing off or what?" she asked, indicating the blind fold.

"Mm not yet you need to do your make-up how do you feel?"

"I'm guessing this is a dress and I cannot feel my sleeves.."

"You look fine! Actually scratch that.. I think Taylor will have to buy some glasses!" I joked.

I showed her to her seat and made her close her eyes while I took off the blind fold.

I did her make-up first making sure she wore matching red lipstick and foundation then carefully outlined her eyes in black kohl.. making sure the mirror was covered and that she wasn't looking at her dress. After I'd done her make-up which had taken around half an hour I gave her some dark glasses to wear so she wouldn't see anything and did her hair: half up and half down. She looked the model now. I gave her some silver dangle earrings to wear and carefully put a silver necklace with her name on it around her neck. She wore a few bangles and I helped her put her new white stilettos on and got her to face the mirror.

She took the glasses off and gasped at her reflection. She looked truly magnificent.

"Ashlii I.. Thank You so much!" she stuttered out eventually.

"It's no big deal.. I've been waiting to give someone a makeover for years.. and let me just say this.. you look fabulous.. I should really consider becoming famous.."

Sadie looked at me. "Oh god! What will everyone think?! They'll think I paid someone for this!"

"Trust me, you'll look great as long as you keep that smile on your face..and dance your heart out.. and don't trip up! I should probably thank you for being well you.. now hurry up can't keep your guests waiting now!"

**Sadie**** Pov**

As I walked down the stairs I was welcomed with huge applause and gasps and even some whistling. Ashlii kept chatting away to me advising me to watch where I walk; not to embarrass her. She was wearing a turquoise minidress and black hoops teamed with boots. She looked pretty cool too. I noticed my dad through the crowd wearing a suit and tie and looking quite smart as well. And Danny and Jake had matching blue suits with black t-shirts on the inside. Bev wore a purple maxi dress and smiled at me and I saw Pippa had on a nice pastel pink dress and was watching me carefully. I took Pippa from Bev's hands and walked her around the room greeting Bev and Dad then Danny and Jake and Dede came up to me gaping at my dress and dutifully taking Pippa into her own arms while I went to find Taylor..

No need he was already there. In a brown suit and tie he was to die for. I saw that he was blushing all over and took his hand and went to where everyone was standing.

"Right let's get this party started!" I yelled as we all ran into the dance room to dance. And one thing I liked about that was the fact I didn't trip over, once.

Dede had even managed to show that she was no stranger to the dance floor and danced like crazy. I'd forgotten what it was like to be sad and danced like it was the end of my life.

It was getting a bit dark and the music slowed down to some slow dance music. I felt some hands grab me from behind. Taylor spun me around to face him and before I knew it we were dancing away to the music ignoring the wolf whistles from Danny and Jake and completely lost in our own world.

I caught a glance of Dede with some random hot dude and Rico slowly chatting away to some girl who was somehow wearing a matching blue dress to his blue top and I caught the girl giggling shyly, seemed like Rico was flirting with her!

Danny was eyeing some girl in a black dress presumably from his class and Jake was saying something to him that made him blush like a tomato.

Keith seemed completely different to his usual shy self as he chatted to his current girlfriend making her smile with delight and tried to wave a few other girls off. Bev, Dad and Pippa were all in the kitchen chatting away and pointing at some others..

I smiled everything was_ perfect._

I turned back to look at Taylor who wasn't staring at me. I turned me head slightly to see him staring at some girl who was chatting away to these other girls..

I shook my head, he was probably daydreaming and hadn't noticed he was staring at someone.. typical.

Taylor returned to my gaze after a while and his eyes widened as he realized that I saw who he was staring at.

"It's alright, you were only daydreaming, it's not your fault!"

He nodded and danced away with me. I tried to lock my eyes with his but failed every time. It was either that girl or the floor he was staring at. Maybe it was all this noise and the whole stress of it all that was making him feel a little tired and dreamy.

"Taylor do you wanna lie down?" I asked him concerned.

"No why?" he asked sort of snappily.

"Err.. you look a little tired..you know.." I suggested slightly taken aback by his reply.

"Oh! Err yeah.. course! See you!" he replied a little too cheerily. I frowned, something was up with him.

"Everything alright Sadie?" Dede asked seeing my face.

"Yeah sure, Taylor's just a little dizzy.." I replied.

"He'll be fine. Now come it's time to eat!"

The food was delish! It was some massive feast. The tables were long and everyone was chatting away happily. I was full up in no time at all and decided now would be a good time to play some party games.

The little kids joined me and the others in Hide and Seek, Stuck in the Middle, Twister, Splat, Cat and Mouse, Musical Chairs and Statues. After we were worn out some of the kids went home and those that were staying for the night went up to get ready. All the girls went into my and Ashlii's rooms and all the boys went into Danny and Keith's rooms. Luckily for Bev and Steve their got to sleep in their usual bed with Pippa who was already asleep by 6.

As we went to brush our teeth I caught Taylor staring at the girl he was staring at while we were dancing. I found out that her name was Tania and she used to be one of Ashlii's BFF's before Ashlii moved here.

I continued to brush my teeth, Taylor wouldn't cheat on me! I scrubbed that thought right out of my head and pretended not to be annoyed at his constant staring at her.

Just before I headed back to my room Taylor kissed me goodnight on the lips and I smiled and went into my room. All the party clothes from earlier had vanished and everyone was in their PJ's.

It took us a while to finally get down to sleeping. The whole room was still buzzing and it wasn't until 3 hours into the night that everyone was sleeping soundly. Everyone except me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. In the end I came to a conclusion, I knew how sensitive Taylor was to practically everything and well maybe he didn't notice that he was staring at people.

I managed to get to sleep but woke up just us the sun had risen.

I climbed out of bed and walked over all the sleeping girls in the sleeping bags and headed out the door. I made my breakfast and ate in silence. Above me I could hear the sounds of everyone just waking up.

Dad and Bev came down and grinned at the fact that I was already up. Then everyone else came down sleepily and groaning to each other and after breakfast some of my friends started to pack up to go home. Soon enough it was only Taylor, Dede and Rico that stayed behind. I was laughing at something Rico had said when Taylor called me to have a private word. Dede nudged me cheekily thinking that we were going to have some random make-out session.. honestly she's gone real hyper since we moved here.

I followed Taylor to my bedroom and looked at him expectantly.

"Err sit down Sadie.." he told me sort of sadly and I immediately felt a little disappointed.

"Err.. well...umm..." he started.

"Well?" I asked.

"I.. I don't know where to start!"

"How about the beginning?"

"Mmm yeah.. look promise you won't be mad at me!"

"Can't promise nothing! But I'll listen to what you have to say okay.."

"Ok. Well.. there's this girl... and... I like her... maybe more than a friendly way... and I've been seeing her I'm so sorry!" Taylor stuttered out eventually.

I realized now that Taylor had been cheating on me. All this time. Usually I'd start screaming at him and yell at him to leave..right? Well not this time. I guess I saw it coming.

Instead I stared at the wall opposite me and starting wringing my hands.

"Sadie? Aren't you mad at me?" he asked after a while.

"Well no not really.." I said casually.

"So we're still good? I mean still a couple?"

"Well considering the fact that you've seen someone else err... no!"

"So you are mad at me"

"I never said I was. Look if you're going to dump then let's get it over with!" I told him slightly annoyed about how dumb he was being.

"Sadie I don't want it to be like this.."

"Well make up your mind then! Me or her? I know you like her. I knew all this time.. its that girl at the party you kept staring at right?"

"Yeah.."  
"And do you think I'm gonna like you two timing me?"

"No.."

"Well if you like her, then dump me and go out with her. I'm not bothered one bit okay?"

"Sadie look I know you.."  
"You don't know me at all! Maybe the only reason why I went out with you was because you seemed really cute and loving.. but you're not so I don't think we were ever an item in the first place. Look if you're not doing it then I will.. Taylor you're dumped"

Taylor was speechless.

"Well.. go on.. get out of here!" I told me smiling and shaking my head.

"Sadie give me a chance..."

"I gave you the chance already.. and now you're dumped okay? Get that into your dumb little brain!" I told him and he slowly walked out before turning around again.

"Sadie.." he started but got interrupted by the doorbell.

Saved by the bell.

I pushed past him and still in my PJ's opened the door. Dad called out to stop me and check who it was.. but it was already too late.

The person at the door was a familiar looking boy, wearing a leather jacket and a blue t-shirt and converse shoes. It was pouring with rain and his shirt and hair were soaking wet. He smiled at me and mumbled a little hello.

Was it.. it can't be!

Kit Karter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kit Pov**

I stood there and waited for a reply to my little 'hello!'. None came. Sadie stared at me like I was something similar to a ghost. Was there something on my face or something..?

"A-are you for real?!" Sadie suddenly replied quietly. She looked a little shocked and scared. Well I didn't blame her. I mean who could have for me turning up at her front door on the day after her 16th birthday.

"Of course I'm for real! Don't I get any greetin.." I replied grinning as she flung her arms around me. I was a little taken aback but put my arms around her as well.

"I've missed you.." she whispered her voice shaky.

"I've missed you too.." I replied into her ear as she finally pulled away from me revealing a shocked Dede, Steve, Bev, Danny, Keith, Jake, and a little baby in Bev's arms that I believed was called 'Pippa'.

I also noticed Sadie's boyfriend Taylor standing behind them all mouth wide open and eyes open with shock. I blushed despite myself. Dede was the next to greet me and hugged me trying to not let the tears fall. I saw a boy behind Dede. From Sadie's messages he was Rico, my replacement.

"You must be Kit right?" he asked revealing a strong Spanish accent.

"Yeah.. nice style by the way" I grinned and gave him a manly hug commenting on his outfit choice.

"Hope you've done well to look after my mates here!" I grinned at him.

"Yep, they've been a handful! Don't know how you coped!" he joked back taking my hand and pulling me inside.

Dede was silently crying into Sadie who strangely didn't spill one tear drop at all. Weird! I thought Sadie would be emotional.

Steve, Bev, Ashlii, Danny, Jake and Keith then got over their shock and greeted me.

I even got to hold Pippa who for some reason didn't mind me holding her and smiled.

Taylor came and hugged me too for a little while asking if he could hold Pippa.

I gave her to him and as soon as she was placed in his arms she started to cry and scream. Sadie came to the rescue.

"Don't know why you even bother Taylor! She always cries when you hold her!" Sadie said smiling a little weirdly. Was it just me or was there something different about Sadie.

Taylor gave Pippa back reluctantly to Sadie who gave her back to me. "You might as well take a good look and see what she's inherited!" Sadie grinned.

"She's beautiful.." I sighed and smiled at her small face.

"I know right!" Ashlii grinned "Like moi!"

"Shut up Ashlii!" Danny said "Everyone knows how much make up you use everyday!" making everyone laugh and Ashlii chase him out the room.

"So Kit.. what happened? Are you here for a holiday?" Steve asked.

"No.. you see things didn't work out with my dad. I realized that although Brazil was fantastic for me, London was where I belonged. I preferred life here. Not only because of my friends and you lot but because I'd grown up here and this is who I really am. I had to come back"

"So.. what about your dad?" Bev asked.

"He's staying in Brazil for now but I've been promised to visit him every year if I can"

Everyone nodded understandingly and Dede grinned.

"Kit's back! We should have a welcome party with banners and balloons and cake.." she smiled. Dedes really had changed then.

I watched everyone pile into the kitchen to finish off breakfast.

"Breakfast Kit?"

"Had some on the plane.. came here soon as I could! A lie down would be nice.." I said happy for being able to speak in English without having anyone getting confused.

Steve called for Sadie to take me upstairs but she was busy elsewhere. I decided to go and find her. I saw her at the door and stayed behind a wall listening to who she was talking to..

"Taylor I said don't bother! If you like her then why can't you just leave me and go?! It's that simple!" Sadie said. It was pretty unusual to hear her arguing like that.

"Hear me out! I said I've been seeing her okay! It doesn't mean I like her more than you!"

"But you've got to choose one of us. It's not fair on her if you go out with both of us!"

"Why not? Why is it so wrong? Why can't we just all like each other?"

"Because, you dickhead, I don't want to be a lesbian and I'm sure she doesn't want to either!"

"I never said that!"

"What so you go out with one of us for a week then switch the other week? It will NEVER work!"

"Okay fine.. I choose you.."

"You sure?"

"What the fuck?! You yell at me for not deciding between you two then when I do you ask if I'm sure!"

"Yeah because I'm not daft, I know you like her better. You think she's more fun, more happy and more your type. You got that right! But why can't you let me go? If she's the one for you then go for her, I don't care!"

"Course you care!"

"I don't. If I cared I would be making you love me, I would be jealous. But I'm not. Do I look like I am?"

"..No but.."

"See. I don't think I can love you after this. I knew it since yesterday. I knew that you'd fall for someone else sooner or later and I'd be gone. And that time has come okay? I've already dumped you Taylor. Don't bother trying to get me back. Bye" she said closing the door. I came out from my hiding place, took one look at Sadie's face and took her upstairs.

She reluctantly showed me to her room (which was massive and cool by the way) and sat down on the bed.

"It's nothing" she said.

"I know.. but you don't even care! It's well a bit weird don't you think?"

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to tell him to come back but something tells me that he will be of no use with me"

"Why? Do you like someone else?"

"If I did I would've realized"

"Oh.." I said a little disappointed that Sadie might have actually changed for good then. She seemed more distant, more quiet and I felt like it was my fault for not being here to help her.

I picked up her hand and she turned towards me. "What?"

"Tomorrow I'm making sure you find a boyfriend okay?"

"Bit sudden isn't it?"

"Yeah.. but I want you to get over Taylor.. then you can be yourself again and hang out with us.."

"Sounds alright.."

"Why what's wrong..?"

"I..I dunno.." she said turning away from me.

"Sadie? Talk to me" I said.

"I've missed you.. so much.." she whispered a tear rolling down her face.

"Hey don't cry now! You should have cried earlier!"

"No.. Kit you don't understand.. the reason why I'm like this is because of you!" she said.

I looked at Sadie again.

"I upset you? I knew I shouldn't have left.."

"Look Danny said something earlier and he said that.."

"That..?"

"No you'd laugh!" Sadie smiled.

"Promise! Pinky promise I won't!"

"He said that he thinks I've... gotacrushonyou.." she said out quickly.

But I got the last part out immediately.

"Aren't you gonna laugh then?" Sadie asked after a while looking at my blank face "Are you mad at me?" she asked again.

As soon as she said that I couldn't help but think about Sadie... about how she'd always mess things up how she supported me through most stuff. How I'd cried silently in my sleep. Why I'd got those dreams about her..

I grabbed her hand and stared at her in the eye checking to see whether I liked her or not. I found her eyes mesmerizing and I couldn't tear my eyes off her lips..

I did like her then.

"You are mad at me aren't you?" Sadie said standing up to leave taking my stare as a glare.

I grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Kit..?"

I realized how close we were now. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her. I stared at her lips and looked up at her eyes. She didn't understand. She didn't get that I wanted to kiss her.

I picked up her hand and kissed her on the knuckles.

"I'm sorry.." I said as she finally understood and came closer towards me.

She stared at my lips and I moved forward when we were interrupted with Rico and Dede barging in.

They saw our position and stood shell-shocked.

"Kit.. sit down.." Sadie told me and I sat back down on her bed a little disappointed.

"Were you..did you.." Dede started.

Sadie pushed them outside presumably to make up some excuse.

**Sadie Pov**

"I know what I saw! Taylor won't be too happy! Tell Kit you like him as a friend! He'll understand I'm sure!" Dede gabbled out.

"Dede there's something I need to tell you.." I started but she continued talking away not realizing.

"Hey we can work this out you know.."

"Dedes!" Rico said elbowing her "Let Sadie speak!"

"I broke up with Taylor this morning" I blurted out.

There was a moment of shock before Dede apologized. "Sadie I'm so sorry.." and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm sorry too but why?" Rico asked.

"He cheated on me"

"That's hard to believe"

"Well it had to happen sometime, I was getting boring y'know.. I wasn't myself. So I kinda expected it. At the party yesterday, he wouldn't stop staring at her"

"On your birthday! You poor thing!" Dede gushed.

"Well I'm not too sad.."

"Because you've got a certain someone called Kit Karter at your heels huh?" Rico finished for me. I blushed and shook my head.

"I don't know about that now.."

"Oh whoops! You two get back to y'know.." Dede said backing away.

"No it's fine. You can stay"

"Bit weird though, you and Kit as soon as you break up with Taylor.." Dede said.

"He was trying to comfort me.."

"With a kiss?" Rico asked.

"Yeah well I told him something Danny said about how I've got a crush on him apparently and well.. maybe I do and maybe he has one on me.. I don't know!"

"Why would Danny say that?" Dede asked.

"He thinks that's why I'm.. y'know... cos I missed him.."

"Didn't see you crying when Kit came though!"

"Yeah.. I cried after.. before you two came.. sorry Kit set me off.."

"It's ok, look we only came to tell you that Danny and Jake accidentally spilled juice over your new t-shirt.. and Keith may have accidentally used it to clean up some oil.." 

"That's fine.. I can wash it later.."

"We'll leave you two alone. Y'see I've got to revise for err a test coming up.." Dede said.

"And I need to help Bev so see ya!" Rico said running off. Honestly I could have done with their company! I realized I'd left Kit in my room and when I saw him he got up quickly.

"I-I should go.." he started but I pulled him back down onto my bed.

"You're not mad at me? I thought..."

"You thought I was embarrassed because of you?"

"Yeah.." he said sheepishly.

I sat down and shuffled closer to Kit. He turned to look at me. "Aren't Dede and Rico coming in?" he asked.

"They made up some stupid excuse so that they could leave us alone.." I told him and he smiled.

"It would be nice to have that kiss right now.." I trailed.

Kit perked up and stared at me. "Okay Sadie you have changed!" he said and leaned in towards me tilting his head slightly.

I leaned in forward hesitating a little before pressing my lips to his. I kissed him slowly trying to avoid the tingly feeling I got in my belly when he kissed me back. We both pulled away grinning.

Kit suddenly stopped grinning, "You know Sadie, I feel bad"

"Bad for what?"

"For leaving you. I'll be honest I've had dreams about you but I haven't realized I liked you till now"

"It's okay just.. never leave me again.." I replied and he put his hand against my face stroking it tenderly. I took this to notice how more mature Kit was. He looked more of a man now, was less girly, and he was really really.. hot. I blushed against his hand.

"You've changed you know.. you look err.. "

"I look like what?"

"..nothing.. just you look hot"

"You think? I've been in Brazil for a few months!" he joked and I kissed him on the cheek trying to stand up and leave but Kit held me down pressing his lips to mine and taking my hand and dancing with me to the quiet radio music from my alarm clock in my pyjamas.

I couldn't help giggling when Kit spun me around. And all this time I realized how dull my life was without Kit.

"I love you Kit" I said when the music came to an end.

"Love you too Sadie.." he whispered into my ear kissing me gently on the ear, then on the cheek and finally on my lips. I kissed him and the kiss became deeper and deeper with his tongue making patterns in my mouth. I sighed with pleasure as he kissed my neck gently locking eyes with me. I wondered how my best mate became so dashing and how he became such a good kisser. His hands rubbed my back and I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped his shirt. Then he pulled away slowly and hugged me. I realized we were now on the bed lying down beside each other. I put my head against his chest and sighed.

"Thanks for coming back Kit.." I whispered.

"It was no big deal.." he whispered back as we lay there wrapped in each others arms..

Life was once again perfect.


End file.
